


Go-Pro Bet

by HoneyPotAnt



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA-verse, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPotAnt/pseuds/HoneyPotAnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll fucking get a go pro and walk around with it for a year so you can see me do it. Give me my goddamn money!"</p><p>Ryan and Gavin make the deal about the Go-Pro and Bellend touching. </p><p>It turns into a portal for Gavin and the boys to see Ryan at his most intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go-Pro Bet

It was hypothetical, Gavin didn't intend for the situation to expand outside fiction. Yet their boyfriends nagged away and a deal was made. Thousand dollars for two weeks of bell end touching to allow blinking, and a live stream camera that only the gents and lads had access to. 

So here Gavin is, watching a tiny window on his computer as the lads drive back from a mini heist. Michael is driving and Ray is button mashing away on his DS in the passenger seat. Gavin has his headphones in, listening to Ryan shuffle about in his room. The camera positioned on a shelf to face his bed. 

He is shuffling about moving weapons and papers but Gavin can see the distinct movement as Ryan brushes against himself to blink. The hasty shoving his hand down his pants, he doesn't even take it out if he only needs one hand. Leaving it for convenience. 

Ryan gets onto the bed with his Nook and sits back against the headboard. Reading and thumbing himself to earn the money. 

Gavin half watches, plaything Slitherio and Stardew valley. It's only when Ryan shifts and grunts a little does Gavin's attention flit back to the stream. 

Ryan's Nook is gone, set on the nightstand. His thumb slowly moving under the fabric of his loose jeans. Touching it too frequent for it to a reaction to blinking. He runs his thumb over the sensitive head, working himself half hard in his jeans. 

Gavin flushes pink and closes his other tabs. Turning the volume up in his headphones. It's just shallow breathing but Gavin's mouth goes dry. 

_Bloody hell, is Rye gonna jerk off for me? Does he know I'm watching?_ His thoughts race as Ryan lets out curling breaths. 

Ryan pulls himself out of his jeans, half hard and a beautiful tint of pink. He teases himself with light touches that cause his hips to jerk. Tiny twitches as his body begs for friction. 

Gavin holds back a whimper from Ray and Michael. He wants to be on top of Ryan. Coaxing those gentle trusts and breathy gasps. 

Ryan leans his head back, his soft neck exposed. He drags his thumb down the underside of his cock, along the pretty veins. His cock fully hard now. As he reaches the base a tiny drop of precum collects on the head. 

Gavin watches Ryan show himself off, toying with himself like a proper toy for his boys. He shifts in the car, trying to adjust his own cock that is all too interested in the voyeuristic display. 

After a minute or so of lightly toying with himself, the gentle drags of his thumb and ghost touches drive Ryan red. He lubes himself up and starts to stroke himself fully. Rough, long, drags that send him moaning. He mumbles incoherently, words fumbling around in his brain lost in the display and feeling. 

_Right little show off, making the noises they do in porn. Getting yourself off real good there Rye? Show me how pretty you are begging and wanting._ Gavin lets himself fall predator and his eyes glow with the screen and Ryan's pretty image. 

Ryan gasps and moans, his body squirming in the bed as he tightens around his shaft. "Please, please," It's hoarse and needy. Useless begging for permission or his boyfriends. He tries to keep the slow pace but his body betrays him. Rubbing against the sensitive red skin viciously. He slows down again for a couple of good strokes that send his hips up toward his hand. Then the pace picks up again. 

The screen captures Ryan's entire body twitching, like lightning ran down his spine. His needy and broken moan as he climaxes needs to be Gavin's new text tone. 

He lays on the bed shuttering and riding out the last waves of orgasm. Ryan's body hot and sweaty. Tiny whimpers etch themselves in his pillow as he lays down. He'll clean up the mess as soon as the feeling comes back in his legs. 

Gavin shuts his laptop quickly and stares at his lap. Ray in the front seat looks back.  
"What's up with you Vav?" Gavin pouts,  
"Ryan bloody jerked off without any of us there."  
Michael looks back in the mirror at Gavin.  
"You watched Ryan jerk it?"  
"I bet it was hot." Ray adds thoughts forming some delectable images.  
"It was top, but now I just want to get home and show Rye what happens when he jerks off without us." Gavin sighs and leans back. "I still have to pay the bloody git for it too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading. This scenario is from Mega Dig X, go watch those episodes of you haven't seen them. They are some of my favorites.


End file.
